


Ice Candies

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set near the end of episode 2 but before meeting up with Hina. Ankh muses over an ice candy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Candies

It was intriguing. How could humans think about making a combination of fruity extracts and frozen water and turning it into something cold and tasty? Ice candy or popsicles... wasn't it being called? Interesting. To have used a simple stick as the core while the ice wrapped around it, allowing you to savour the taste while not having to hold the ice directly. Regardless, it was tasty and considering the hot weather—eating them was such a bliss. Certainly, one would think of having more of these on such a hot day. Wonder why Eiji insisted to buy him only  **one** . Didn't he agreed to let him keep the OOO Driver with him and promised to behave? Hmph! Humans!   
  
Yet, the very nature of the ice candy reminded him of his own. That is, of Greeeds. Beings that were created and consisted of medals and core medals; the medals themselves being the personification of greed itself. It was disheartening to know how fragile their forms would be without their core medals, just like an ice candy without its stick. He wouldn't like to be like that, having only regenerated his right arm was devastating enough. So until he could regain his own form, borrowing the body of this Izumi Shingo should do. The human should be grateful, both of them would benefit from this unity— _his_  injuries were too serious anyway and with him controlling the body for a while and gathering his strength, the human would also be able to get better. But he wouldn't tell Eiji that; let him think that he was living off this human for his own sake.   
  
Besides, it might prove to be an enjoyable ride. He got to taste these ice candies after all! Before this... in the past, he had never thought of taking any food created by human for, err... eating. But now considering that he could mingle amongst them and pretend to be one...   
  
_Then again those food shouldn't be any better than these ice candies_ ..., he mused. How can they be tastier and cold as these ice candies anyway? Yes, he would think like this. Because the thought of him might even _liking_  being human was something he did not want to imagine. That was preposterous!   
  
On the other hand...   
  
_Man... why are humans collecting cell medals?_


End file.
